As various types of mobile devices proliferate, a number of social issues develop. For example, a movie-goer who forgets to silence his cell phone may interrupt an entire audience with a ring. Or a locker room patron may feel justifiably ill-at-ease upon seeing other locker room patrons making use of camera phones or digital cameras. Or a corporation may wish to prevent near-by unauthorized devices from discovering its wireless networks. These and other examples illustrate some of the security and privacy concerns resulting from mobile devices, such concerns ranging from unintentional rudeness to critical security and privacy matters. Such mobile device intrusions may be summarized as socially undesirable audible or visual disturbance or unauthorized information or data capture.